


The Guest Bae-Friend

by hybridempress



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Agender Character, Class reunion, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridempress/pseuds/hybridempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alfred gets a letter from an old high school classmate inviting him to a class reunion, Alfred asks Francis to go with him and pretend to be his datemate so that he can impress his former classmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guest Bae-Friend

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Francis being agender is a major part of the story line, but is not explained because Alfred already knows of his gender (or lack thereof) and the reader is supposed to, too. Just so that no one is confused as to why I use "they/them" pronouns for Francis instead of "he/him"
> 
> This fic is based off of a post I made on tumblr, which can be found here ( http://francis-bonnefoys-mum.tumblr.com/post/123151216323/so-i-was-trying-to-recite-americas-line-from-the )

     _Dear Alfred Jones,  
  
    You are cordially invited to Graceborough High's class of 2009 reunion! The party will be held on September 19th, starting at 6:00 PM and lasting well into the night! The location will be our old school's gym. There will be food and drinks, you will be able to mingle with old friends, and just to be cheesy, we'll be holding a vote for a reunion king and queen! We hope to see you there!  
  
    Sincerely,   
    Former class president, Ricardo Kelley_  
  
    A soft sigh escaped Alfred's lips after he had finished reading the letter. He dragged a hand down his face while dropping the letter onto the counter, and began to tap his foot against the tile floor of his kitchen. He'd known that the name on the return address, Ricardo Kelley, had sounded familiar, but it wasn't until he had opened and read the letter that he could put his finger on it. Now that he had read the letter, he wasn't quite sure what to do with it.  
  
    A class reunion? It sounded innocent enough. Fun, even. Alfred was never one to turn down a party. But this was an invitation to go back to high school... An era of Alfred's life that hadn't been particularly kind to him.   
  
    Alfred had been the designated "nerd" in high school. Square-framed glasses, braces, messy hair, a bad case of acne, the whole shebang. He was a straight-A student. Science and Math were his best subjects. He wasn't bad at art, either, but that was because he was good at abstract art, as well as doodling comic book characters. He never shut up about Captain America, or any of his other Marvel Comics superheroes. He was relentlessly picked on by every other student in the school. Everyone had seemed to hate him. He was surprised that he had even been invited to this thing at all. He was sure that they were probably going to play some cruel joke on him...  
  
    Then again, this could be his chance to get back at them. After all, a lot had changed in 6 years. Maybe Alfred was still a nerd at heart who never shut up about Captain America, but he was certainly more attractive than he had been in high school, despite the extra weight he had put on since then. He had a well-paying job as a comic artist for a small studio ran out of the city where he lived. He had a nice penthouse apartment. The only thing he was really missing for the full comeback was a hot significant other.  
  
    Alfred pursed his lips in thought. If he was going to make a comeback at those jerks from high school, he needed the full package. But where the hell was he going to get a date so soon? The reunion was this weekend. Alfred needed a date that he could act like he'd been with for quite a while. And they had to be really attractive. He needed to be able to knock everyone's socks off. Show them that l'il ole' Alfie had made it off better than any of them had.   
  
    Calling an ex was completely out of the question. Alfred had known people who were petty enough to pull that shit, but Alfred would never even think of it. No, it had to be someone that he knew, but had never dated before. A good friend who wouldn't mind helping him out. A good friend who was extremely attractive and didn't mind being touchy-feely with him. Someone like... Francis!  
  
    "That's it!" Alfred exclaimed aloud, snapping his fingers together before reaching for the landline that was sitting on his kitchen counter and dialing Francis' number.  
  
    Of course! Why hadn't he thought of Francis right away? Francis was perfect for this job! After all, they were a rising star who was on their way to becoming a world-famous model! Everyone at the reunion was going to know who Francis was, and no one could dispute the fact that Francis had the face of an angel. It would be amazing enough for Alfred to even be an acquaintance of Francis, but to be Francis' boyfriend? Alfred wouldn't be surprised if the news had made one of his old classmates faint.   
  
    Alfred pressed the phone to his ear quickly once he had finished dialing Francis' number, and waited eagerly for the other to pick up. The phone only rang for a few seconds before it was answered. " _Allô, c'est de la part de qui?_ " a thick and masculine French accent asked from the other end of the line.  
  
    "Hey, Francis! It's me, Alfred! Listen, I've got a favor I need to ask you!" Alfred exclaimed.  
  
    "Oh,  _salut,_  Alfred! I didn't recognize the number from the caller ID... You always call me from your cellphone!" Francis said.  
  
     "Yeah, sorry about that. I was in a hurry and I think my cellphone's in my bedroom. But anyways, listen, I've got a  _huge_  favor to ask you, and if you could pull this off for me, you'd be my favorite person ever!" Alfred said.   
  
    "Oh? Well, what is it,  _mon chéri?_ " Francis inquired.  
  
    "Okay, so I was invited to a class reunion this weekend, right? Well, the kids from my old school weren't exactly the greatest friends ever, y'know what I'm sayin'? I wanna get 'em back by showing 'em how great I am now! I've got the looks, I've got the job, I've got the money, I've got the house, all I'm missing is the super hot significant other! I was wondering if you could come with me to the reunion and pretend to be dating me. Y'know, pretend like we've been dating for years! You can be my guest bae-friend, only everyone else will think that you're my  _real_  bae-friend, y'know?" Alfred explained.  
  
    Francis laughed softly. "My, my, Alfred. You sure have an elaborate plan, don't you?" they asked.   
  
    "Listen, I know it probably sounds shallow, and you're right. It is. But it's only for one night, and then I won't ever have to deal with these chumps again. I just wanna impress 'em, y'know? Show 'em why they should've been nicer to me when we were kids. Please?" Alfred pleaded.  
  
    "I wasn't going to say no, Alfred. I'd be happy to help you out. I do love being shown off, after all," Francis said, giggling softly.  
  
    Alfred's eyes lit up. "Really!? You mean it!?" he asked excitedly.  
  
    "Of course I do, Alfred. I'd never tell you something I didn't mean," Francis promised.   
  
    "Great! The party is on the 19th and it starts at six that evening. The school's only an hour away, so I'll come pick you up at like, four-fifty, kay?" Alfred asked.  
  
    "Mm, better make it four-thirty," Francis answered.  
  
    "Huh? Why's that?" Alfred asked, tilting his head a little in his confusion.  
  
    "Because you may have the looks, Alfred, but you need the style as well. You should come to my place early so that I can help you get dressed. I'll let you borrow some of my clothes," Francis answered.  
  
    "Are you sure...? I'm kinda bigger than you are, Francis. I don't think any of your clothes would fit me," Alfred pointed out.  
  
    "Don't worry. It's five days away. I'll have something picked out for you well before then," Francis said.   
  
    "Well, alright... If you say so," Alfred said.  
  
    "I'm a famous model, Alfred, and I design my own clothes. You're just going to have to trust me on this, alright?" Francis asked.  
  
    "Hey, I never said I didn't trust you, man," Alfred answered, grinning.  
  
    "Good. I'll see you Saturday, then," Francis said.  
  
    "Yeah. Thanks, Francis. You're a lifesaver," Alfred said.   
  
    Francis giggled again. "You're welcome, Alfred, and I know I am."   
  
\---  
  
    The rest of the week passed by pretty quickly, though Alfred didn't have much to do other than being excited over the reunion. Over the week, he had found himself imagining various scenarios in his head of how this weekend could turn out, and none of them were bad news for him. In all of them, Alfred and Francis ended up being the power couple at the party, and no one could stop fawning over them or talking about them. In most of these fantasies, Alfred ended up becoming the Reunion King, though he didn't much care who the Queen turned out to be.   
  
    Francis lived ten minutes away from Alfred, in an apartment complex only a few streets away from his. He could have walked there if he had wanted to, but the school was an hour away, and he didn't want to be riding in a cab for that long. He had a nice car, so that was his mode of transportation to Francis' building.   
  
    Francis, like Alfred, lived on the top floor of their building in a penthouse suite. Once Alfred had been buzzed into the building, he quickly got to the elevator and ascended to the top floor. It wasn't much of a walk from there to reach the front door of Francis' apartment.   
  
    It was 4:30 PM on the dot. Alfred knocked on the door of Francis' apartment, and Francis opened only a few seconds later. They smiled broadly when they saw Alfred, and pulled the man into a tight hug, simultaneously pulling him into the apartment. Alfred laughed and hugged them back after pushing the door shut behind the both of them.   
  
    "I'm so glad you're here, Alfred! I'm so excited for today!" Francis squealed.   
  
    "Me too, Francis!" Alfred exclaimed, laughing as he pulled away from Francis to look at them.  
  
    It seemed like Francis was already dressed. Their hair had been curled slightly and they were wearing subtle lip gloss and eye shadow. They were also wearing a flouncy, knee-length lavender skirt with black tights underneath. The outfit was completed by white high-heeled shoes, and a form-fitting, long-sleeved, lavender crop top to match the skirt. Francis was beautiful, as always. Alfred couldn't have asked for anything more perfect.  
  
    "You look gorgeous, Francis," Alfred said, staring Francis up and down for the second time.  
  
    Francis smiled and giggled. " _Merci, mon amour!_  Now come on, I've got something perfect picked out for you!" they exclaimed, and grabbed Alfred's hand before dragging him into Francis' bedroom.  
  
    There was an outfit laid out on the bed already. Tight black pants and another form-fitting crop top. This one was black in color, was able to be zipped up on the chest, had a high collar, and was practically sleeveless. There were wide circular openings on either side to put arms through. The outfit was completed by white dress shoes and a lavender cabbie hat.   
  
    "Uh, Francis, are you sure this is gonna look alright on me? I mean you'd look great in it because you've got a feminine figure, but I already told you when I called you on Monday, I'm bigger than you are..." Alfred said, his tone sounding a little awkward.   
  
    "Alfred, I had these clothes made just for you. I told you, you have to trust me on this. You're going to look amazing, alright?" Francis assured.  
  
    "If you say so..." Alfred muttered.  
  
    "Of course I say so. Now hurry and go put your clothes on! I've still go to put your makeup on before we leave," Francis urged.   
  
    "Wait, makeup? You never said anything about makeup," Alfred said, a little frantically.  
  
    "Oh, relax, Alfred. I'm not going to make you look like me. Just some foundation is all. Probably. It's just to add to the attractiveness of your face! I promise, you'll love it. Have I ever lied to you?" Francis asked.  
  
    "Well, no," Alfred replied.   
  
    "Then you can trust me, can't you?" Francis asked.   
  
    "I guess," Alfred said.   
  
    "Then grab the clothes, go into my bathroom, and get dressed. Let me know when you're finished so that I can help you with your makeup," Francis instructed.   
  
    Alfred suppressed a small sigh and grabbed all of the clothes off of the bed. He quickly walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He dropped all of the clothes onto the floor before quickly stripping himself of the shirt, pants, and shoes that he was already wearing. It took him longer than Francis had expected, but Alfred eventually got dressed. It wasn't that the clothes were hard for him to get on, it was just that he still wasn't exactly sure that they looked great on him. Francis knew best, though, and Alfred was going to have to trust them.  
  
    "Alfie!! What's taking so long in there? Are you alright?" Francis called out after a few minutes of hearing nothing from their friend.  
  
    "Wha- huh?" Alfred asked, turning his head away from the mirror that he had been staring at his reflection in, and looking at the bathroom door instead. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. You can come in now," he said.   
  
    Francis smiled before walking towards the bathroom and grabbing the door handle. They pushed it down and pushed the bathroom door open. Alfred stepped back so that he wouldn't get hit. When Francis saw him dressed in the clothes that they had picked out for him, they gasped as their eyes lit up with delight.   
  
    "Oh!! Alfred, you look amazing!! I knew it! I knew these clothes would be perfect for you!!" Francis squealed.  
  
    Alfred blushed softly, averting his eyes from Francis' face. "Y-you really think I look good in them?" he asked.  
  
    "Of course I do, Alfred! I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," Francis replied. "Now come on, I'm going to do your makeup and fix your hair a little."  
  
    Doing Alfred's hair and makeup didn't take long at all. His hair only needed to be brushed and styled a little better, though it didn't matter much because of the hat that would be covering it. The makeup consisted of a little concealer and foundation, and just enough eyeliner to make his eyes stand out more than they already did (if that was even possible). When Alfred looked in the mirror after Francis was done, he agreed that it had made his face look even more attractive.   
  
    "Well, unless you can think of anything else, I'd say we're done here and ready to go," Francis said, stepping out of the bathroom and urging for Alfred to follow them.  
  
    "I can't think of anything else, either. Let's book it," Alfred said, grinning as he followed Francis.   
  
    Francis grabbed Alfred's hand and laced their fingers together, and the two of them left the apartment. The quickly ran out to the parking lot and got into Alfred's car; Alfred in the driver's seat, and Francis on the passenger side. As soon as both of them were buckled up, Alfred began driving towards his school.  
  
    The drive to the school was a rather entertaining one. Alfred and Francis spent the whole time making up a back story together. How they met, how they got together, what their life is like together, and every other thing that they could think of. A poppy love song had come on the radio while they were driving. They had decided together that that would be "their song".  
  
    After pulling into the school's parking lot, Alfred turned the car off and quickly got out of it. Francis followed him eagerly. All the lights inside of the school were on, and Alfred thought that he could already hear the faint buzzing of loud music coming from the gym at the back of the school. With every step that Alfred took towards the school's entrance, he grew more excited for the party.  
  
    Alfred pulled one of the doors at the entrance of the school open, and gestured for Francis to go through first. Francis smiled at him and walked into the school with a spring in his step. Alfred grinned and followed him, letting go of the door and letting it close behind them as they walked together.   
  
    As Alfred led the way through the school and towards the gym, both he and Francis were hit with a sense of nostalgia. Francis may not have gone to this high school when they were younger, but being in Alfred's school made them remember their own school, as well as the days when they had first met Alfred. It was a wonderful yet almost haunting sensation, and Francis enjoyed it thoroughly.  
  
    Alfred's nostalgia, on the other hand, was not as pleasant. Memories of the relentless teasing and loneliness that he had faced as a teenager danced around in his mind as he passed through the halls. Almost nothing had changed since the last time that he had been there. It made him feel a little uneasy, and for a moment, he was anxious again about going to this party.  
  
    "Alfred... Are you alright?" Francis asked, noticing that something seemed amiss with their partner.  
  
    "H-huh?" Alfred asked, turning his gaze away from the lockers that they were walking by, and looking at Francis instead. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, sorry. I guess being back here is just making me more uneasy than I thought it would..." he said.  
  
    Francis smiled softly at him, and grabbed his hand to lace their fingers together once again. "Try not to worry so much, Alfred. You'll be fine. You're going to be the star of the show tonight," they promised.   
  
    Alfred smiled back at Francis, squeezing their hand a little. "Thanks, Francis. I know you're right. Just gotta psych myself up for it, I guess," he said.  
  
    Francis and Alfred eventually made it to the back of the school. The music was louder now that they were standing right outside of the room where the party was being held. The two of them could already hear people talking and laughing from within the gym. Through the small windows that were built into the double doors, they could see that the lights were dim and changing colors. The room was already full of people who were milling about and partying just like they had when they were in high school. Alfred swallowed hard.   
  
    "Well, here goes nothing..." he muttered under his breath, and let go of Francis' hand to grab the handles of both of the gym's doors. He pulled the doors open, and Francis grabbed the edge of one of them to keep it open. The two of them walked into the gym together.   
  
    Before long, everyone's heads were turning. Some people who had been hanging out near the door were the first to notice that Alfred and Francis had arrived, and it only took a few seconds for other people to catch on and look at them. The hustle and bustle of the party had switched from various topics that were impossible to keep up with to the discussion of trying to identify who exactly Alfred and Francis were.   
  
    "Who're they? I thought everyone was here already. Do you remember them? Do they look familiar to you? Hey, isn't that Francis Bonnefoy? What? The famous model? No way! He didn't come to our school! What's he doing here? He came with that other guy! But who is that other guy? Is that... Is that Alfred Jones? No way, there's no way that could be Alfred. Who else would it be?? It has to be him!!"   
  
    Well, at least they were impressed by Francis already. That was a start. But Alfred wasn't quite sure how they were feeling about  _him_ yet. This night would be a total flop if Francis were to overshadow him. It was another shallow thought, something that Alfred would never think of if this relationship were real, but Francis was an accessory. The main focus of tonight was supposed to be on Alfred.   
  
    "Hey, Alfred, you're finally here!"   
  
    Alfred turned his head to find the source of the voice that was calling to him. Approaching him and Francis was a familiar man that Alfred could never have forgotten if he had tried. Former class president, Ricardo Kelley.   
  
    Ricardo reached his hand out towards Alfred, who hesitantly reached up and took it, only to be pulled into a surprise "man hug" as Ricardo folded his arm into Alfred's chest and patted Alfred's back with his free hand. Alfred gave a soft grunt of surprise, but decided to humor Ricardo and return the hug.  
  
    "Man, it's so great to see you again! I'm so glad that you could make it, and," he pulled away from Alfred to look at Francis, "damn! Who's the hottie you brought with you?" he asked.  
  
    "Oh, this is my baefriend, Francis," Alfred said, smiling faintly at Ricardo before letting go of his hand and kissing Francis on the cheek, which caused Francis to giggle.  
  
    Ricardo's eyes widened. "No fuckin' way. You're Francis Bonnefoy! The famous super model!" he exclaimed, laughing as he looked at Alfred again. "How the hell did a nerd like you land a bae like Francis?" he asked.  
  
    Alfred shrugged. "Well I mean, I work for a comic company now and Francis was a big fan... They came to tour the studio one day and I met them, and we kinda hit it off really well so I gave them my number and we started going out," he said.  
  
    "Holy shit, you're a comic artist now?" Ricardo asked incredulously.   
  
    "Yep! I work as one of the main artists for Aegis Studios!" Alfred told him.  
  
    Ricardo laughed softly. "I should've guessed. You always did love your comics, didn't you?" he asked.  
  
    "You got it," Alfred replied, winking.  
  
    "Well, it's great to have you back, man. I'm so glad you could make it! Now why don't you go say hi to some of the others, eh?" Ricardo said, slapping Alfred's back again and smiling at him and Francis before walking away to join a group of other people.  
  
    "Well, it looks like you're off to a pretty good start already,  _mon amour,_ " Francis said, chuckling softly as he smiled at Alfred.  
  
    Alfred grinned broadly. "Yeah, it looks like it!" he exclaimed. "C'mon! Let's go talk to some other people, like Ricardo said!" With that, he grabbed Francis' hand again and pulled him off to go talk to some other people.  
  
    The party went on for hours. Alfred and Francis made sure to talk to every single person there. No one could believe at first that this was really Alfred. This super attractive, super rich, super cool guy with a super model for a datemate was the same nerdy Alfred Jones that they had picked on when they were younger. Alfred and Francis were truly the talk of the party. Everyone seemed to want to forget how they had treated him in high school in favor of trying to become friends with him now.   
  
    The only problem with this was that before long, it seemed as though a lot of these people  _actually_  wanted to be friends with Alfred. They began asking for Facebooks and phone numbers and Instagrams. Alfred didn't want to be a stuck-up snob. That wasn't the look that he had intended for tonight. But if anyone got a hold of his social media, or tried to know him outside of tonight, they'd know that he had been lying to all of them about Francis being his baefriend. Everyone would be pissed at him, and his plan would fall apart.   
  
    "Alfred, what's the matter...? Why're you anxious again? Aren't you having fun?" Francis asked him when they had finally managed to get away from everyone and have some time alone for a few minutes, picking up on the aura of anxiety that hung around him.  
  
    "I... Well I mean, of course I am, Francis, but I'm starting to get antsy again... I hate being so rude, but all these people keep asking for my Facebook and shit and I don't really wanna give it to them," Alfred said, running a hand through his hair and dragging it down the back of his neck.   
  
    "Oh? Why's that?" Francis asked him, tilting their head a little.  
  
    "Because if any of them get to know me outside of tonight, they'll know that I'm a fake! That  _we're_  faking this! I can't have that, I need them to be impressed with me as long as they remember me! I need them to think of all they missed out on!" Alfred exclaimed.  
  
    "Alfred, don't you think you might be taking this a little too far now? Mm, it was fun at first, sure, and I've had a lot of fun tonight, but I think that you've been focusing more on making these people jealous of you than you've been focusing on having a good time," Francis said.  
  
    Alfred sighed faintly. "Yeah... I guess you're right... But still! I don't want these people to know I've been lying to them. What am I supposed to do, Francis? Either way I'm gonna be the asshole in this situation!!" he said.  
  
    "Well, what if you just-"  
  
    "Aaaaalright everyone, we're nearing the end of the night now, and you know what that means! It's time to select our reunion's King and Queen!"  
  
    The voice of Ricardo Kelley ripped through the gym as he stood on the makeshift stage that had been built at the back of the room and he spoke into the microphone that he was standing in front of. Alfred and Francis, as well as every other person in the room, stopped whatever they were doing to turn their heads and look at Ricardo. The room erupted into clapping and whistling and people shouting other people's names, people who they wanted to be crowned. Francis smiled broadly and jumped up and down a little. This was going to be Alfred's moment.   
  
    "Can I get a drum roll please?" Ricardo asked, and some other guy who was standing behind him began to make drumming sounds from his mouth. Ricardo smiled and waited until the other guy was finished to read off the first result.   
  
    "The Reunion Queen is... Daphne DePorter!"  
  
    Once again, applause erupted throughout the gym, and excited squealing came from a group of girls in the front of the room. Daphne broke away from the group and ran up to the stage to claim her crown from Ricardo. Ricardo placed it gently on her head and watched as she waved to the audience that had been watching her.  
  
    "And now... For our Reunion King... We have Alfred Jones!"   
  
    There was even louder applause this time. Or, maybe it just felt like it because Alfred had Francis squealing in his ear. He smiled and laughed softly, albeit a little uneasily, and broke away from Francis so that he could walk to the stage and receive his crown from Ricardo. Ricardo placed it on his head with the same gentleness that he had done with Daphne. Alfred and Daphne smiled together before clasping their hands together, raising them, and bowing to their audience.   
  
    "Let's here it for our reunion King and Queen!!"  
  
    The gym erupted into applause for the last time that night.  
  
    When Alfred returned to Francis, he was immediately engulfed in a tight hug by the other. Francis laughed and kissed Alfred's forehead tenderly before pulling away and looking up at the crown that sat atop Alfred's head. "Oh, Alfred, I knew you could do it! Look at you!! You're so handsome!!" they squealed.  
  
    "Haha... Yeah..." Alfred muttered, giving Francis a halfhearted smile as he looked up at his own hair. He had half a mind to take this stupid crown off and give it to someone who  _really_  deserved it, but he didn't touch it.  
  
    "Alfred... Are you still upset about what we were talking about earlier...?" Francis asked him, frowning a little.  
  
    "Uh, yeah... I guess..." Alfred answered, also frowning.  
  
    Francis sighed softly. "Well, look... Do you really care about any of these people? Do you truly want any of them in your life?" they asked.  
  
    "I-I... I dunno. I mean, it'd be cool to have some more friends... But I guess they only like me because of everything that I have now. They didn't care about me in high school, and I guess I don't really care about them now," Alfred answered.  
  
    "Then don't bother with them. You don't have to turn them down, per se... Just tell them that you'll give whatever social media to them later, and you and I can slip out before anyone can get to you. It'll be fine. I promise," Francis assured.  
  
    "Okay... If you say so, I guess..." Alfred mumbled.  
  
    "Hey, I've been right about everything tonight so far, haven't I?" Francis asked.  
  
    "Yeah, you have," Alfred replied, smiling faintly.  
  
    "Then you know you can trust me," Francis said, and winked and Alfred. However, their face fell a little afterwards. When Alfred saw it, his face fell, as well.  
  
    "What's wrong, Francis?" he asked worriedly.  
  
    Francis shrugged a little. "Oh, it's nothing, it's just... Well, if any of these people really meant anything to you, I was going to suggest that we could always just get together for real to keep up the charade... But I suppose there won't be any need for that if you're really never going to see any of these people again," they said.  
  
    Alfred's eyes widened. "Wait- Wait, you'd want to get together for real with me?" he asked incredulously.  
  
    Francis nodded. " _Oui._  I would. You're my best friend, Alfred, and I like you a lot. Tonight has been so much fun for me. I wish we could do things like this more often. I wish we could be affectionate like this all the time," they replied.   
  
    Alfred smiled again and gave a soft chuckle. "Francis, we don't need to use these dipshits as an excuse to get together for real. We can do it just fine without their help," he said.  
  
    Now it was Francis' turn for wide eyes. "I..- You really mean that, Alfred?" they asked hopefully.  
  
    Instead of saying anything, Alfred leaned in to give Francis a tender and affectionate kiss on their lips. Francis squeaked softly, initially shocked by this development, but they quickly kissed Alfred back, wrapping their arms around his neck as they did so. When Alfred pulled away, he kept his forehead resting against Francis', and moved his arms to wrap around Francis' waist.  
  
    "Did that answer your question?" he asked.  
  
    Francis giggled softly. " _Oui,_  it did, my king," they whispered, and gave Alfred another loving kiss.


End file.
